Harry Potter and the Walking Dead
by SteveB59
Summary: One of Neville's spells goes awry, sending many of the Harry Potter characters to a land where magic doesn't exist and the world is ruled by the dead. How will they survive. Will they even survive! AU on a lot of the characters. A couple OCs as well, but I'll put actual WD characters in soon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've decided to take a break from anime fan fictions and move on to something I've been really getting in to lately. I would really appreciate if you could give me some feedback and some ideas you may have and I will definitely try and incorporate them in the story. Thanks!**

 _Harry POV_

Spells.

They can grant our greatest desires.

Or take us to a nightmare so hellish even Draco Malfoy couldn't even dream it up.

It started out a simple day, which is hard to come by with someone with luck like me. But of course, a spell gone wrong turned into a hell. Let's go over how this happened, shall we?

Hermione, Ron, and I walked into Charms, as one does, when Flitwick announced that we'd be learning a new spell. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Just a charm that let us communicate with certain animals. But of course Malfoy _had_ to taunt Neville into making him mess up the spell. And his messup didn't just affect him, _nooo_ it HAD to affect everyone in the general area, which included myself, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and surprisingly Fred, George, and Professor Snape, who had been right outside the door when it happened.

Next thing we knew we were in the middle of friggin nowhere. My guess is the Forbidden Forest, but when we got carried away by that spell it was day time….here it's night.

"Seems that Longbottom has some _explaining_ to do!" Malfoy said as he circled Neville, altogether making Neville extremely nervous. I walked up to Malfoy and pushed him away.

"Back off, Malfoy. Right now we shouldn't be threatening each other, we really need to _figure out how to get out of here!"_

"For once Potter is right," Snape spoke up, "The faster we get out of here the faster I can give you all detentions for kidnapping a professor!" His face was bright red with anger, and it would be funny if he didn't aggravate me so much with his comment.

"Sir, we didn't kidnap you! Heck, we didn't even intend to _be_ here!" Harry snapped back. Snape's face got even redder, to the point where he was almost turning purple with rage.

" _POTTER! One more insolent comment and…_ " His tirade was immediately interrupted by a sound so distinct that I'd know it anywhere.

"Gunshots."

Ron turned to me in surprise. "Bloody hell, Harry! How did you know that?!"

I shrugged. "Probably from hearing Dudley's video games all the time. Now can we please stop bickering and figure out why the _hell_ someone is shooting a gun out here!"

Everyone reluctantly nodded. While some of them weren't quite familiar with guns, like Ron and his brothers, Draco, and Neville, the rest of us were quite well aware of what guns were.

They trekked through the forest for about 3 km (Approximately 2 miles) before they finally found the source.

A young girl stood in a clearing, wearing ratted and dirty clothing, fighting off even _dirtier_ blokes. They kept grabbing onto her fiery red hair, hair that could rival the Weasleys, and she was struggling to throw them off. I took out my wand and promptly cast "Stupefy"

...Except...nothing happened.

"Wow Potter, I knew you were terrible at spells, but this is just sad," Malfoy proclaimed.

"Oh, and I'm sure you could do so much better Malfoy?" Seamus retorted.

Malfoy snorted. "Of course I can! Unlike you, we _purebloods_ are superior at magic." Fucking prick! He tried casting the same spell, but again, it did not work. "You have got to be kidding me!" Malfoy screamed.

This quickly caught the attention of both the girl and the men surrounding her. Half of them let her go and started walking towards us. And that's when I noticed it.

The skin rotting away.

The flesh between its teeth.

The stumbling gait.

The constant groaning and disgusting sounds.

 _Zombies…_

"Don't just stand there you fucking idiots! Shoot the fucker!" the girl screamed at us as she took out a pistol from her holder and quickly shot the remaining zombies on her.

All we could do was try and back away from these creatures.

"If this is some prank _concocted_ by you hooligans I suggest you quit this nonsense before you make your punishment worse for yourself!" Snape bellowed.

"Fucking imbeciles, all of you!" The girl stated before turning her pistol on the zombies before us and shooting them in the heads. Brain matter flew everywhere, covering most of out clothes in blood. The girl quickly strutted over to us, a scowl that would rival Snape's adorning her face. "What the everloving _fuck_ is wrong with you?! Are you trying to get yourself killed! God, it's like you've never seen a shitting walker before!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Walkers? Aren't these, you know, zombies?"

"Call them whatever you like, deary, but they'll still eat you all the same." She turned away from us and walked back to the clearing to pick up what stuff she had dropped. Why she was carrying a whole deer is _beyond_ me.

"I'm sorry, did you just say...eat us?" George said.

The girl glowered at us. "Are you that daft?! Where the hell have you been living for the last how many years? Under a rock?! Have you never, not _once_ encountered one of the dead before?!"

Snape cleared his throat before turning to the girl. "I believe that I would like to clear up any misconceptions here, Ms…"

"Call me Elle, everybody else does. Everybody that's _left_ I should say." She gave a sharp laugh.

" . Now, my student's and I have been transported here by a stray spell and we were just inquiring on what one of these….walkers...are." _Now_ he admits it's not our fault?!

All was silent for a few moments before Elle's booming voice filled the clearing. "Are you people on drugs or some shit?! _Transported by a spell?!_ Yeah, ok, and we're _not_ experiencing the apocalypse!"

Ron sighed in exasperation. "Listen lady, we…"

Before anyone could stop her, Elle had her gun pulled out and pointed smack dab in the middle of Ron's forehead. "Excuse me?! Don't call me _lady,_ dipstick! _Now_ , if you're going to play dumb, I suppose I'll just have to explain so I can get you fuckers off my back! Now, if you hadn't noticed, the world has gone to shit! The dead have taken over and we, as the living, are forced to endure hell until we ultimately succumb to the same virus that took the rest of the world. That, or we all get murdered by _psycho maniacs_ who think going around with a barbed-wire bat and bashing people's brains in is acceptable! In this world it's kill or _be_ killed, so I suggest you learn pretty quickly how you fit in here or you'll end up a walking corpse. _Got it?!"_ She hissed.

We all stood there, shell shocked. Even Malfoy didn't have some snarky retort. We just couldn't believe it.

We were so fucking _screwed_!


	2. Chapter 2-Elle POV

Are these people shitting me?! It's been probably well over a year since the world went to hell, and all of a sudden these _dummkopfs_ show up and claim they don't even know what walkers _are!_ I swear, when I tell Carl about these fools, he's gonna _flip his shit!_

That being said, I walked back to my catch, a big ass deer, but not before the bespeckled brat grabbed onto my sleeve.

"Hey, we kinda need some help out here, is there any way you can point us to the nearest town or something?"

This day just keeps getting better….

"Have you not heard a _word_ I've said? There is nothing left in this God forsaken world! Everything we get we get by scavenging or hunting." I reached down and slung the deer over my shoulders. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. Try not to die, 'kay." I began walking away once again before _once-a-fucking-again_ someone took hold of my sleeve.

"You can't just leave us here!" A platinum blond boy spat.

"Oh, I most certainly can and will. I already saved your sorry asses once, you're on your own now." The boy scowled and wouldn't let go, no matter how much I tried to pull out of his grip. "Oi, if you don't let go, I _won't_ hesitate to shoot you, you fucking prick!"

"Can't you let us stay with you? You seem to have a pretty firm grasp on what's going on." A dark-skinned boy spoke up.

"No way in hell! Who do you think you are?! I have my own problems right now, don't burden me with _you!"_ Alexandria already has enough problems with the fucking saviors, we don't need some freaky wanna-be wizards to add to the mix. Daryl already has to stay in the Kingdom or whatever the hell they call it. Negan has Eugene. We have little to no weapons. Life's just fucking _great_ right now.

"Well, surely you're not alone, . Certainly there are others with you...why don't you take us to them and we'll sort this out with them." The taller, greasy-haired man said.

"Absolutely not." I responded immediately. Last time I checked, Rick and a few others had gone to get Gabriel. Rick says he was forced to leave, but I call total bullshit on that. I haven't trusted Gabriel from the first time I set eyes on him. He's survived only because of other's protection; he's a coward.

"And why is that?" The ginger boy asked.

"Because I said so, that's why. We're already up to our knees in shit as it is, we don't need anyone else to burden us further." What part of 'You're not coming with me' do these people not understand.

The one girl there turned to me with pleading eyes. "Please Elle..we don't know _how_ we got here, but we _need_ your help. We'll try and pull our weight as best we can, but right now we need someone who can show us how to get through this on our own and then we'll be out of your hair." I stared wide eyed at her. Rick _had_ said we needed numbers right now...and with the right training _maybe_ …

I sighed. "Fine, but one wrong move and you'll be out of there so fast your head will spin. You make _any_ move to hurt my people and I will shoot you, no exceptions. Got it?" They all nodded hastily. I picked up my dropped deer and began making my way back home, not even caring if they were following me or not. I needed to get back fast before the walkers take one whiff of the deer and come after me. Luckily, Alexandria was only a mile away. I try not to go too far in the case of an emergency. And these days, emergencies happen quite more often then you would like.

Finally, we reached the large gate, and it promptly opened as I arrived.

"Elle...who the _hell_ are these people?!" Carl asked. It looks like he was on guard duty right now. Would've been Gabriel but, you know…

"Found them in the forest. Tried to shake them off, but they _insisted_ that they could help out to earn their share. When your dad gets back, can you explain to him? He'll listen to you more then he will me." Carl nodded and closed the gate behind us. "Should I show them to their new place."

"Sure. I have to go take care of Judith later, so you have next watch."

"Alright." I responded. I made my way through the small community, coming to a relatively large house that was still empty. I turned towards the nine newcomers. "Listen up and listen good! This is where you lot will be staying, got it? Good. Go inside, establish where y'all will be staying and meet be back out here in 10." They nodded, and all of them went inside, except one. The girl.

"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you for letting us stay here, I don't know what we would've done if you didn't." She held out her hand and I took it in mine.

"Just make sure they stay in line, you seem to be the only logical person in your group." She laughed a little.

"It seems so. I…" Before she could continue, the blond menace came stomping out of the house and towards me.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?! Am I meant to share a room with these filthy mudbloods and blood traitors?! I demand a house of my own!"

"And I want the world to go back to what it was before, but it looks like none of us are going to get our wish. Now, you best suck it up and find a spot in there before your friends take the better ones. And if you don't like it, I won't hesitate to throw you back outside. Do I make myself _absolutely_ clear?!" His face turned red with fury before he walked back into the house.

"Who is that prick anyway?" I asked Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy. I'd watch out for him, he's a right git alright."

"I'll let Rick know about him. Wouldn't be the first time this community has had a complete asshole." This 'Draco Malfoy' reminds me a lot of Spencer. He thought he was better than everyone else...but that ended up getting him killed. Serves the prick right.

"Who is this Rick person anyway. Is he your leader?"

"I guess you can call him that. Every since Deanna, our previous leader I guess, died a while back and Rick kinda took over. He's most likely off on a run right now, gathering supplies for Negan." Just his name makes me shudder in disgust.

"Negan? Is he another person here?"

" _Hell_ no! He's some crazy dictator-like leader from this group called the Saviors. Every so often they come by and take a share of our food, supplies, basically anything they feel like taking. They destroy everything in their wake half the time. They've already killed many of our own people…" And that's when the worst possible thing happened, happened.

The sound of large trucks sounded outside of the gates.

Negan was here.


	3. Chapter 3- Harry POV

**AN: Thank you guys for all the follows and favorites! They mean a lot! Enjoy :D**

I wasn't surprised in the slightest when Malfoy had a hissy fit over the fact that he had to share a room with me. What _did_ surprise me, though, was when Hermione came running into the house like she had just seen a troll.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder while she panted for air. "Woah, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"You could say that. This guy, Negan, and his men are here. Oh Harry, we _have_ to hide. Elle said if they find us we're done for! She went to go talk to them, try and see what they want and keep them away from over here." She began turning off all the lights like a madman. "They _can't_ know we're here. She told me a bit about him, and I _do not_ find it wise to confront him at _any_ point."

Draco came down the stairs when he heard the racket. "Granger, what the _hell_ is your problem?!"

"Remember when Elle mentioned a madman who went around with a barbed-wire bat and...killed them?! Well, he's here and we have to _hide!_ " She hurried upstair, likely going to tell the others. Malfoy turned to me, shock in his eyes.

"Is she _nuts?!_ Hide?! We're wizards for fucks sake, we can take down a stupid muggle!" He began marching towards the door, all prepared to hex Negan into oblivion, but I caught his arm.

"Malfoy, in case you've forgotten, we don't have magic here! We're completely defenseless against this guy. So I suggest you let go of your pride for once and listen to Hermione!" Malfoy paused for a second before reluctantly nodding. We both went upstairs where the others were waiting.

"So Granger, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Elle said to hide somewhere, although there aren't many places I can think of."

"Is there any.."

"Kind of attic?" The twins said together. Everyone turned to them, surprise that they hadn't thought of that themselves.

Everyone immediately began scrambling around, looking for any handle or pull-cord that led to an attic.

Finally, as they began to hear shouts through the community, Dean finally located a small handle on the ceiling. After pulling it, a small ladder descended to the ground, and everyone hastily climbed into the attic. Seamus closed it behind everyone just as they heard a door downstairs burst open.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" A deep, baritone voice said teasingly. A shudder ran down my spine when I heard him. I can only assume that _this_ man is Negan. Multiple pairs of footsteps began stomping through the house, and I can only assume they're leaving destruction in their wake from the crashes.

"I saw you walk through those gates with some people…. _where are they?!"_ The same voice hissed.

"Sir, I honest to God don't know who you're talking about! There was no one with me when I returned. Maybe they were walkers that decided to follow me back and then wandered off?" I heard Elle respond, a slight wavering in her voice.

"If I find them here….well….let's just say that you'll make a good edition to my _wives._ " Okay, that settles it. This guy is _slightly_ more crazy than Voldemort. Like, at least Voldemort had _goals,_ you know? This guy just seems like he likes making people's lives hell for the fun of it.

The search continued for quite a while before the sounds of the gate closing resounded through the community.

"Oi, you guys can come out now! They've left!" Elle shouted from downstairs. I pushed against the door, opening it and letting the steps fall to the floor. We all climbed down and made our way downstairs.

"What did that guy mean when he said...when he said that you'd be an addition to his _wives?_ " Hermione asked.

"Negan likes to have a plethora of wives at one time. Some are there because they _want_ to be, some are there because, well, I guess to torture them. At least, that's what Daryl said. They had him there for quite a while, tortured him for quite a while. Daryl's one of the strongest people I know, and for him to come back like he did...it was heartbreaking." Elle said softly, sadness evident in her voice.

Everyone stood there in silence, soaking in what just happened.

Neville spoke up. "What would he have done to us if he found us?"

Elle sighed. "Hard to say. Take you to his compound, kill you, kill some of us, and God knows what else."

The next thing that happened surprised the hell out of me. Hell, it surprised the hell out of everyone else. " ," Snape said, "I'm sorry for what we have just put you through. It seems that we owe a great debt to you." If my jaw could drop any lower, it would be touching the ground. Did Snape just...apologize?!

Elle nodded her head, acknowledging the apology. "So, since I'm assuming you all found a place to stay in here, what say I show you around. Introduce you."

While the community was quite large, the population wasn't. They had, according to Elle, lost a _lot_ of people lately. Elle told us about some of the people Negan had killed. She looked on the verge of tears when she was talking about these two guys named Glenn and Abraham. She wasn't there the night they were killed, but her friend, Carl, had told her plenty about it. Negan has killed a few others as well; Spencer and Olivia. They had lost the original leader to the community, which they called Alexandria, to a giant 'herd of walkers', as they called it. They had lost a bunch of others to the herd, including a woman and her two kids.

The town was almost falling apart, partly due to the her and partly because of the Saviors, Negan's men. Houses were ransacked, one part of the wall had been damaged from a truck.

Altogether, Alexandria was just being held up by hopes of a brighter future.


	4. Chapter 4-Hermione POV

**AN: Omg I'm sorry this took so long, I got really busy in the last couple of days. I feel like the ending of this chapter is kinda meh, but I'll make it up to you next chapter!**

This world is a nightmare.

Forget the zombies, or walkers, or whatever they call them! The real monsters are the living.

Alexandria was a complete mess. And the people...just looked so lost. So..hopeless. And it was all because of that man.

Negan.

The thought that he could kill one of us really scared me. How would feel if we went back and one of her sons was dead?

What if we don't make it back at all?

I was startled out of my thoughts by Elle's hand on my shoulder. "You okay? You've been staring at the same mailbox for the last five minutes." I turned to her and saw that everyone had left probably to go back to the house and fight over the living arrangements once more.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking of the future...what's going to happen to us and all."

"Listen, try not to dwell on the future. The present is what matters right now, right?" I nodded. "Now, why don't you come back to my place and hang out for a bit. There aren't many girls my age around here, and the only one who is around my age is at the Hilltop right now." I nodded enthusiastically. This was my chance to find out more information!

We walked through Alexandria until we came upon one of the smaller houses. Inside, there were a few people lounging in the living area, but we made our way past them and upstairs to Elle's room. It was small, bare and dull. If Elle didn't tell me that this was her room I would've thought it was vacant. There were no personal belongings anywhere.

Elle plopped down onto the bed and patted next to her, signaling that I should sit.

"So, Hermione, who are your companions. Never got their names during all the chaos."

"Well, the twins are Fred and George. Don't ask me which one is which, because _I_ don't even know sometimes. The other red-head is Ron. The Irish brown-haired kid is Seamus, while his dark-skinned friend is Dean. The black-haired boy with glasses is Harry, and lastly there's Professor Snape." Elle nodded her head. "Elle..what _are_ these walkers? Did people just get sick one day and turn into these... _monsters_?"

"More or less, although it was more of a gradual change. People began getting sick one day; raging fevers, you name it. Some people never really changed, though. I thought people like us were immune for so long. That we could get bitten and still be fine. That we would die and would _stay_ dead. I was wrong. It cost me the life of one of my friends...When she got bit, my first thought was 'It's no big deal. We're immune. Nothing will happen.' A couple days later and she died. She came back, tried to eat me." A couple of tears slid down Elle's cheeks. "I promised myself I would never, _never_ , make that mistake again. When I met Rick, he told me about how _everyone_ , probably even you now, is infected. You die, you turn. You get bit, you turn." I could only sit there in shocked silence. We're already... _infected_?! What if we manage to get back home and infect everyone else and start this epidemic there! I could never live with myself knowing I doomed an entire world to the fate that this one has. "Anyway...tell me a little bit about your world. It's still hard to believe that you guys are from a different one, but honestly, you couldn't be from this one if you've never even seen a walker."

"Well, where I come from, magical people and non-magical people, called muggles, live together. Muggles have no clue that we exist though. I attend Hogwarts, which is a school for the magically gifted. All of us go there, except Professor Snape, who teaches Potions. And while you guys have Negan, we have Voldemort. To me, they're both one and the same now. Voldemort wants to take over the magical world and do what he wishes, which includes getting rid of muggles."

"So magic is real...I'll be damned. Can you show me some?" She looked at me with expectant eyes. I reluctantly shook my head no.

"I've tried, but it seems as if magic doesn't exist in this realm. If it did, we would try and get out of here. Although, after what you just told me I'm not sure if we even should…"

"Um..why? Get the fuck out of here, I say. Maybe you could take me with you. I honestly can't stand it here anymore." Elle looked really excited at the prospect of being able to leave that it hurt to tell her no.

"I can't go back. None of us are going back. You said we're probably infected, right? Well, if we went back, wouldn't we just infect everyone there, start the epidemic there?"

"Never thought of it like that, but I guess you're right. Well, if it means anything to ya, I'm sorry you have to live in this world now. But since you're here, might as well make the most of it? C'mon," she said as she stood up, "You should learn how to handle basic weapons if you even want a _chance_ of surviving out there."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Never in my life had I thought that I would need to learn weapon training. A wand always did the job back home. This was just...surreal. "What do you mean by..basic weapons?" I asked her.

"Knives, blunt objects, stuff like that. It's unlikely that you'll be learning how to handle a gun anytime soon, seeing as we're short on ammo and guns. Why don't you grab a few of your friends and I'll start training you guys?"

I nodded my head. "Sounds like a plan. Where do you want to do this?"

Elle thought about it for a moment before answering. "How about just outside the walls? That way if any walkers show up, you'll get a little practice."

I nodded my head and we parted ways, with me going to gather up a couple people and Elle going off to get the necessary weapons.

I walked into the house and saw that Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting in the living area, while Draco and Professor Snape were in the kitchen. Dean and Seamus were probably in their rooms upstairs.

"Hey, you guys wanna come out for training? Elle says that it's imperative that we learn to protect ourselves, and since our wands don't work here.."

"Oh, um, yeah sure. We'll come." Ron responded, looking very reluctant. Neville looked petrified at the prospect, and Harry looked slightly excited.

"C'mon, let's go then."


	5. Author's Note

Hey, sorry about how long this is taking me. I've been really busy lately as I've had a PreCalc Final and a bunch of other things going on. I'm not 100% sure when I'll be able to get to writing this, but it'll definitely be in the next week or two. In the mean time, you guys can message me if you think of any good ideas that you think I should do.

Thanks :D


End file.
